FBI and CIA
by Sora-Naegino16
Summary: Agentes do FBI e da CIA tentam resolver um caso dificil que envolve: amor, amizade, suspense, humor, musica e muita ação !


**Capítulo 1 - Recomeço / Volta no Tempo**

_Vazio. Rancor. Ódio. Desespero._

_Era tudo o que sentia, apenas isso. Coisas que jamais fosse sentir em sua alma, é claro que era um ser humano e também tinha seus momentos de fraqueza ou dor mas nunca iria perdoar pelo que fez... Era totalmente desumano, não podia deixar ele desconfiar o que estava sentido... não agora._

_Tudo estava um breu naquele lugar, parecia sombrio e horrível pra não falar outra coisa. Seu corpo estava esgotado, mas tinha que tentar sair dali a qualquer custo ou então sua vida estaria acabada._

_- Por favor, pare... - Pediu em desespero_

_- E se eu não quiser, vai me matar? - Continuou a torturá-lo_

_- Se você não parar eu vou.. - Seu ódio começou a crescer ainda mais._

_- Sinto muito minha gatinha, mas seu plano falhou, e, agora, terei que matar a pessoa mais importante da sua vida, ou quero dizer, a sua última família!_

_Apontou uma arma bem no peito do menino._

_- Nee-chan... não quero morrer... por favor, nee-chan - Pediu o menino com lagrimas nos olhos._

_- Não... por favor... não faça isso... não..._

_- Não vamos mais torturar esse menino que vive uma vida desgraçada se escondendo de todos não é? Por isso diga adeus! - Preparou o gatilho da arma pronto pra atirar._

_- NEE-CHAN!! - Suplicou o pequeno menino._

_- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO - Gritou até sua voz falhar_

_Um tiro. Mais outro tiro._

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

**3 de Junho de 2006 / Sábado / Nova York - USA / Apartamento da Kagome**

Uma moça estava fazendo seu relatório em um laptop, até que o telefone toca.

- Alô?!

- _Srta. Kagome?!_

- Sim?!

- _Precisamos da srta. urgente aqui no Q.G., imediatamente._

- Agora?! É que eu estou terminando um relatório aqui e... - mal deu tempo de terminar a frase e Kagome já foi sendo cortada.

- _Desculpe srta., são ordens expressas do chefe Myouga_ - falou um oficial do outro lado da linha.

- Ta, tudo bem...eu já estou indo. - Deu um suspiro, desligando o telefone - "_Porque sempre quando eu faço alguma coisa, alguém me atrapalha?_" - Perguntou para si mesma.

Levantou da cama, olhou no espelho pra ver se sua roupa estava bem - já que ela estava com uma calça jeans escura de boca de sino e uma blusa preta de alças - colocou um par de meias brancas, uma bota preta de cano baixo, pegou um blazer preto, seu distintivo, seu cartão de identificação, suas chaves e foi pra garagem.

Seu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tem 22 anos, seus cabelos lisos são negros como a noite, olhos castanho-escuros, seios não muito fartos, pernas torneadas e corpo atlético. Mora em um apartamento em Nova York e trabalha no FBI faz 1 ano. Foi considerada como uma das melhores agentes competentes pelo seu chefe Myouga que, apesar da sua idade um pouco avançada sabe como ver quais são os agentes que se esforçam em suas investigações.

Kagome foi direto para o seu carro, uma Ferrari F-430 vermelho-sangue com alguns detalhes prateados, uma verdadeira beldade pra ela. Ligou o carro e saiu direto para sede do FBI. Chegando ao estacionamento desta, o segurança fez sinal para baixar os faróis e mostrar seu cartão de identificação e seu distintivo, mostrou-os, adentrou ao estacionamento e foi direto para a sala de reuniões.

Chegando lá, seu chefe Myouga, ainda não tinha chegado, ele era muito pontual, então porque não chegou lá antes que ela? Achou estranho, afinal, quem era ela pra falar do seu chefe? Não demorou muito e ele já estava na sala com alguns relatórios.

- Desculpe-me pela demora, estava pegando uns relatórios em minha mesa.

- Que nada chefinho, fica relax! E aí, qual é a próxima missão? - perguntou Kagome com certa ansiedade

- Um traficante de drogas muito perigoso está à solta Kagome, terá que ter muita cautela nessa missão - respondeu jogando um dos relatórios em cima da mesa pra que Kagome visse o seu conteúdo.

- O cara é feio que dói - falou Kagome fazendo uma cara de nojo vendo a foto do sujeito

- E é esse mesmo cara que vocês terão que colocar atrás das grades de qualquer maneira

- O que? Como assim, "vocês"? - perguntou não acreditando no que ouviu

- Acho que é meia surda garota... - respondeu um rapaz adentrando na sala e fechando a porta desta logo atrás de si

- E quem você pensa que é pra me chamar assim? - retrucou a moça levantando-se.

- Ei, já chega!! - cortou o chefe já se levantando de sua cadeira - Está atrasado Inuyasha.

- Foi mal aí chefe, tava falando no celular - falou Inuyasha tentando inventar uma desculpa e indo se sentar perto de Kagome

- Sei, vou fingir que acredito... Kagome, quero te apresentar um de seus companheiros neste caso, o agente Inuyasha Taisho.

- Chefe, você só pode estar brincando comigo né? Não posso trabalhar com parceiros porque como eu já disse nas outras investigações, eles só me atrapalhavam... - Reclamou a jovem

- Não achou mesmo que você ia nessa missão sozinha não é Kagome?

- "_Na verdade, achei sim... ¬¬"_ - Pensou a jovem voltando a sentar-se em sua cadeira com os braços cruzados - Não, senhor... - respondeu por fim a pergunta sem emoção

- Vocês não estarão sozinhos, os agentes Sango Takizawa e Mirok Kimura também vão estar nesse caso, entreguem esses relatórios a eles também - passou os relatórios dos outros agentes e entregou o de Inuyasha também - Não se esqueçam que essa missão é muito perigosa, trabalhem sempre em equipe...

- Fica tranqüilo chefe, perigo é a nossa especialidade...e quando é que a gente começa?

- Amanhã mesmo Inuyasha, e se algo ou alguém atrapalharem vocês, não preciso nem dizer para eliminá-los do caminho... Estão dispensados

- Sim senhor! - Responderam os agentes

Kagome e Inuyasha tinham saído da sala de reuniões e Kagome já foi logo perguntando:

- Posso saber por que me chamou de surda cara?

- Por que sim, me deu vontade e eu tenho nome garota, é Inuyasha Taisho pra você! - Sorriu convencido

- Pois saiba muito bem Sr. Inuyasha Taisho que eu não costumo trabalhar em equipe e não vai ser agora que eu vou trabalhar com você! Há, e não me chame de garota porque eu também tenho nome e é Kagome Higurashi!

- Pois fique sabendo que se essa missão der errado, vai ser por sua causa Kagome Higurashi...

- Não vai dar errado Inuyasha, porque eu estou nesse caso e quando Kagome Higurashi está em um caso, ela _nunca_ falha! - Disse dando ênfase a palavra, olhando bem nos olhos dele e indo embora.

-"_Que garota mais ridícula... mas ela tem um corpo que... Hei Inuyasha, para de pensar essas coisas e se concentra na missão..._"- Inuyasha balança a cabeça tirando aquele pensamento pervertido e indo embora do lado oposto de Kagome.

Kagome estava muito estressada porque teria que trabalhar em equipe com um cara que mal conhecia e que a fez tirar o fôlego dela assim que ele tinha entrado na sala de reuniões. Era óbvio que não demonstrou logo de cara senão ia dar muita bandeira mas, aquele tal de Inuyasha era lindo, cabelos prateados até a cintura com orelhas no topo da cabeça, olhos cor de âmbar, corpo bem definido e um traseiro que.. Meu Deus, melhor nem pensar no assunto.

De qualquer maneira, teria que se concentrar nas investigações que fariam amanhã e não poderia deixar que uma simples "queda" por aquele Inuyasha fosse atrapalhar qualquer coisa, inclusive seus sentimentos.

Chegando em seu apartamento, jogou o relatório em cima da mesa e foi direto para o banheiro, tomou um banho demorado. Saiu do banheiro e vestiu um pijama branco com calça azul bebe, voltou à sala e pegou novamente o relatório que continha todas as informações precisas para sua nova investigação e sentou-se no sofá.

Começou a folhear algumas folhas e viu que uma delas continha uma ficha de todos os crimes que Narak tinha realizado com sucesso, apesar da policia tentar intervir sem sucesso. Era um homem sem escrúpulos, sem compaixão, sem amor, um homem vazio.

Deu mais uma olhada nas folhas e viu que Narak estaria tentando conseguir fragmentos espalhados em algumas partes do mundo de uma jóia muito poderosa chamada: Jóia de 4 almas. Kagome já tinha ouvido falar que, quem tivesse o poder dessa jóia, obteria todo o poder necessário para fazer o que quisesse, ela pensou que fosse só um boato qualquer que fazem por aí, mas dessa vez ela estava enganada, a tal da jóia existe mesmo e Narak pretende consegui-la nem que seja matando pessoas inocentes.

Estava claro que Kagome não poderia trabalhar sozinha, esse caso precisa de agentes habilidosos e competentes pra não caírem nas armadilhas de Narak, só que ficou se perguntando por que Inuyasha estaria tão interessado nesse caso, será que se envolveu com o inimigo e agora estaria tentando se vingar ou ele matou alguém da sua família e tentaria de qualquer jeito acabar com Narak com suas próprias mãos? Várias perguntas se formam em sua cabeça mas disso ela saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Olhou as horas e viu que eram 23:50, já estava muito tarde e precisaria dormir um pouco senão estaria de mau humor no dia seguinte.

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOo**

As ruas estavam desertas e algumas lâmpadas estavam queimadas. Não passava nenhum carro por ali, talvez fosse porque aquela rua em que estava caminhando fosse perigosa ou coisa do tipo.

Um grito.

Olhou para trás e viu que o cenário da rua deserta tinha desaparecido e foi substituído por um lugar perto do mar e cheio de navios de carga antigos com armazéns caindo aos pedaços. Tentou correr pra ver se conseguia encontrar aquela pessoa que tinha gritado, mas quanto mais corria mais se perdia, parecia que aquele lugar era muito grande e deserto então como alguém poderia estar ali?

Tiros. Pessoas gritando.

Começou a ouvi-los e tentou seguir os sons, ate que chegou em um armazém grande e meio iluminado. No meio da correria se escondeu perto de alguns barris contendo alguma coisa fedorenta e tentou ver quem ou o que estavam ali. Viu uma pessoa caída no chão e tentou ver o seu rosto, mas a sua voz já dava para perceber quem era.

- Você vai se arrepender... por ter feito aquilo.

- Você acha mesmo? Esta tão fraca que nem consegue ficar de pé... - Chutou a barriga do ser que estava no chão.

- É o que nos vamos ver. - Começou a tossir sangue. Levantou a cabeça e viu q uma arma estava apontada pra ela. Deu um pequeno riso - Como você é baixo Narak...

- Você já interferiu demais nos meus planos minha gatinha, agora você vai morrer...

- PAREE !

Celular toca. Coração acelerado. Suor.

_**Continua...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Comentários da Autora..._

Oiee gentee !  
Peço desculpas pela demora excessiva.. mas por alguns motivos de imaginação, não tava conseguindo escrever.. mas felizmente já saiu o 1º capitulo! De começo vocês não vão entender muita coisa, mas com o passar dos capítulos vocês vão entender melhor.. Ah, e pra quem não entendeu porque eu escrevi um trailer primeiro, é porque o trailer é como se fosse uma sinopse da minha fic, do que vai acontecer, e claro terão personagens de minha autoria e personagens de um outro anime (é surpresaa!! xD), pra não ficar muito focado só no anime Inuyasha... agora respondendo as Reviews...

_Reviews..._

MariInha - Muito obrigada por ler o trailer.. pode deixar q eu te dou umas dicas de como fazer.. okk ?! Bjuxx e continue lendoo !

Estrela Vespertina - Oiee estrelinhaa ! Vlw por ter deixado a sua marquinha na minha ficc ! Bjuxx e continuee lendo e deixando reviews !


End file.
